


No Tears

by angelofthetrench



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Pedophilia, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthetrench/pseuds/angelofthetrench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick reflects on his relationship with Morty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to reiterate this here: please be careful while reading this, there is suicide.  
> If you like what you read please feel free to come sin with me on tumblr, I'm wubbalubbabullshit.

It was the same damn story, over and over. He was a self fulfilling prophet of his own unhappy bullshit. He would hurt himself, and then cut down those he cared about.

 

Rick never used words like love. Not in honesty. He would say it in a ridiculous catchphrase, sarcastically, but never with his heart behind it. He never let anyone know how much he loved them. He kept them guessing, on edge, thinking it gave him some kind of power.

 

But it always bit him in the ass.

 

It left him helpless in the end. This rare restraint was the way Rick ensured his own downfall. No one would wait forever, no one would care forever, no one would love forever. It had happened in his youth, with his wife, with Unity, and now it was happening with Morty.

 

The kid was growing up, moving on, getting ready to leave. He didn’t have time for grandpa Rick anymore, and he refused to remain under the old man’s thumb. Worse still, as Morty would now admit, with anger and pain lacing his voice, he couldn’t love Rick. Maybe he never had. He had been too young to think for himself, too dumb, too impressionable and in awe of the man that was his only friend and mentor. Who had shown him worlds he had thought only existed in movies. But now he saw how toxic Rick was, how fucked up. After all, he was a goddamn pedophile. But what really drove Morty away was the knowledge that Rick had a heart that refused to love. Refused to care.

 

Morty was saving himself. And it was killing Rick.

 

The revolver was heavy in his hands, and Rick chuckled softly. It was a little old fashioned, and it wasn’t really the way he had planned on going out, but it was classic. A little messy, sure, but classic. The thought of it was comforting: he would be shattering the mind that had caused him so much grief. Spraying chunks of brain matter and blood all over his tiny bedroom.

 

After all, what could he do anymore? Where could he go? He was burned out, empty. His ideas were frivolous, he was too old and bitter to fight for galactic freedom, to put his skills to any real use. He spent his days tinkering, making robots with the sole purpose of passing him butter, and dreaming of Morty’s smile. Wishing the boy was still tender and fourteen. Wishing he could still grab the kid’s wrist and leave him in awe. Wishing he could still drag him into the ship and off to some unknown corner of the multiverse.

 

“Fuck—fucking shit,” Rick mumbled to himself, his hand rubbing at his eyes, pressing a little too hard into the soft, spongy orbs. He held his fingers there until he saw stars. “J-just fucking _do_ it….stop, stop stalling.”

 

There were no tears. No final sip of whiskey. He knew if he lingered any longer he would back out, like he always did.

  
  
He took another deep breath and ate the gun.


End file.
